Challenges
by CiaraFray260600
Summary: Clary is 17 year old Shadowhunter that lives with her step-dad Luke who she hates. Her mother died 2 years ago from cancer and left Clary with him. Clary has just been dragged to Brooklyn and is thrown into a new school, she has no friends and is miserable. Jace has lived in Brooklyn all his life and when he spots the beautiful new girl at school he is determined to win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! New story, I hope you like it!**

* * *

I glared at the house, it wasn't my home, my home was back in my sleepy old town where people were either nurses or farmers, again this isn't my home and never will be.

I picked up my one box and snatched up the keys. I walked up the stone stairs and unlocked the door, giving it a good shove to get the thing opened.

I walked in and looked around and spotted the stairs, I took them three at a time and when I got to the last bedroom in the house I threw open the door and walked in, kicking the door shut with my foot once I was in.

I hated Luke for doing this to me even if I already hated him enough to try and run away. I dropped my box on the wooden floor and walked over to the window and opened the thinning curtains.

I opened my box and pulled out my Pointe shoes and put them on the windowsill and then started unpacking. I reached into the box and felt around for my picture frames and then my fingers scrapped one and I grabbed it and pulled it out, I turned it over and looked at the picture and tears welled in my eyes, the picture in the frame was of a smiling, vibrant looking red headed women with green eyes... my mother, in this photo she wore a beautiful silky blue dress with a white scarf wrapped around her neck. I fingered the glass and a few tears escaped my lashes, my mother had died two years ago from cancer and had put specifically in her will that I was to stay with Luke and that he was my legal guardian.

I missed her everyday...

I put the frame down and wipe away the tears and there's a knock at the door, I growl because I know its Luke and the door opens and he walks in, he looks at me and his eyes flicker to the picture of my mother and tears well.

"She wouldn't want you to mourn her, just celebrate her life Clarissa," he said.

"How would you know!" I sneered and got back to unpacking. He sighed and I knew that sound better than any, it meant that he had to go away and I wanted to jump around screaming in joy.

"Clarissa I have to go to LA for two weeks and I can't take you with me..." he said treading carefully.

"Go I don't care, I'll take care of the house and clean it up," I said and he nodded.

"But I have some good news" he said and pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me, it was an...envelope?

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow, he gestured to the envelope and I shrugged and tore it open and pulled the letter out and read it, the writing said -

Dear Miss Morgenstern,

I am pleased to tell you that we have a permanent room booked for your ballet at the New York dancing studio.

Your father in formed us that you are a strong ballerina and that you have finished almost all of your training and he also said that you are on Pointe, I applaud you! Not very many students get on Pointe.

So please come down to the Dance studio on the 23rd of August and we will access you.

Sincerely yours

Maryse Lightwood.

I looked up at Luke and he smiled.

"Now the matter of you getting a job, I think you should definitely get one but only one!" he said forcefully and I nodded.

My mother had taught me to be independent and not needy and it had worked, in my old town I used to work two jobs to get money for my eighteenth birthday because as soon as it hit midnight I was out of here. I had to find myself a job and apparently only one...

"There is $700 on the bench, spend it wisely" Luke said and walked to he door and walked out.

I listened to his footsteps until the door slammed shut and ran over to the window and watched him get into his car and drive away.

I walked down the stairs and my stomach rumbled. We didn't have any food and I was starving and the house was a shit-hole and we didn't have any cleaning supplies.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called a taxi.

"Hello welcome to the New York taxi service, how may I help you?" asked a voice through the speaker.

"Um...hi I was wondering if I could get a taxi at 210 yearners drive..." I said and heard him mumble a yes and that they would send a taxi over right away and hung up.

I snatched $175 bucks off the counter and grabbed my bag, stuffing the money in my purse when a horn beeped.

I ran out the door and opened the passengers seat door and got in. I looked at the guy at the wheel and nearly threw myself out the door again. There was a boy about my age sitting at he wheel, he smiled.

"Where to miss..."

"Clary" I said and he nodded and started the car.

"So where to?" he asked and I nodded.

"Hard where store," I said and he smiled and pulled out onto the road.

(Page Break)

When we got to the shop I got out and told the driver or Jordan as he told me, to wait here.

I ran through the doors and into the cleaning section, I picked the cheapest, naturalist stuff possible. I got 5 buckets, a mop, a broom because we didn't have a vacuumed cleaner, window cleaner, floor waxier, a pack of 26 cloths, scrub brush, bleach, sugar scrub (for the walls) and spray and wipe.

I pushed the trolley to the paint section and went over to the colour selection, choosing Dulux for the great comments I've heard about it.

I picked a bamboo colour for the whole house but a leaf green for a feature wall in my room. I picked up a dark burgundy to go with the black tiles in the kitchen and a chocolate brown for a feature wall in the family room, not that Luke and I were a family...

I grabbed rollers, paint trays and brushes and went to the checkout.

Pushing two trolleys was pretty hard and trying to push them through a door that was crowded with curious people was harder but luckily Jordan was waiting at the door and took a trolley from my hands.

After packing everything in the car we got in and Jordan looked at the packed back seat and sighed.

"Well Clary were to...?" he asked and I smiled.

"Just a normal food shop were they have towels and stuff..." I said and he nodded and pointed behind him, I looked were his finger was pointed and spied a huge grocery shop.

I got out of the car again and walked over and through the doors.

I walked over to the can section and decided that 4 cans of spaghetti would do me for today and tomorrow.

I put the cans in my basket and also grabbed some syrupy peaches. I looked down isles and finally found the one with towels and hair and body wash.

I grabbed two dark green towels and coconut shampoo and conditioner; I looked at the body washes and decided on a sandalwood bottle of gold liquid.

I paid and walked back to the car and got in. Jordan looked at me with question in his eyes and I took a deep breath.

"Could you take me home please" I asked and he nodded and started the car.

~0~o~0~

When we got home Jordan helped me get the bags in the house and then I grabbed my purse but he shook his head.

"Its ok, I'll give you a freebie" he said and then wiped something out of his jean pocket and handed it to me, I looked down at the card in my hand with a name and number on it and raised my eyebrow at Jordan.

"Ahhhh...sorry to burst your bubble but I'm taken" I lied and his eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"NO! Its my number just in case you need a ride" he said and I nodded in understanding.

"Ok, I might need a ride tomorrow... but again maybe not" I said looking around at the dirt clad walls.

Jordan nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

~0~o~0~

After a can of spaghetti I went for a shower and cleaned the shower and myself.

I am so tired...

I grab my PJ's and pulled them on and shivered, my PJ's consisted of shorts and a tank.

I grabbed an extra blanket and slid into my sleeping bag and fingered my mother's jewelry box with her sapphire pendant in it while looking at her picture.

"I love you Mum, I miss you," I whispered and a few sobs racked my body.

When my mother first died I went to her grave everyday and read her stories and told her about school, I would leave home early and get home at a ridicules time at night. After 2 months of it Luke said no more and took me to the doctor, the doctor had just said I was suffering a traumatic time because of my mother's death.

Now I only go visit my mum on her birthday and the anniversary of her death, her grave was in New York because we didn't have a cemetery where I come from.

Tears slip down my cheeks and I turn the lamp of and shut my eyes, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Thanx to Nicole my Beta!**

**And MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you like the last chapter :)** **So I give you Chapter 2, ENJOY!**

* * *

I let out a hot breath and the window fogged up and I ran the cloth over it, leaving it clean again. This was my last window, it was 12pm and I had been up since five.

I had swept, moped, waxed the floor, cleaned the kitchen to an inch of its life, sugar soaped the walls and the only room that I hadn't touched was Luke's room and I wasn't going to step foot in there.

I wiped my brow with the back of my hand and dropped the cloth in the sink and started walking up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I washed my hair and scrubbed all the grit and dirt off of my skin and as I did I watched all the muck run down the drain.

Getting out I pat myself dry and pull on my jeans and sweater and I walk into the kitchen and call Jordan. He picks up on the third ring and answers in a tired voice.

"Hello this is Jordan, how can I help you?"

"Hi Jordan, its Clary the girl from yesterday"

"Oh yeah! Hey Clary, what can I do for ya?" he asks, sounding a little more lively.

"Um...you mentioned yesterday that I could ask for a ride and I don't have my motorbike till tomorrow so I was kinda wondering..."

I can practically here him smile.

"If I could give you a ride?"

"Yes!" I say a little to loudly.

"Not a problem, but do you mind if I bring my girlfriend? She really wants to meet you"

"Not at all I would love to meet her and I need new cloths so she can give me some advise"

"Alrighty then, we'll be there in five minutes!"

"Cool, bye" I hang up.

I grab my bag, purse and keys and run out the door just as a car honks.

I smiled as I saw Jordan getting out of the car and running up the steps towards me. When he reached me he opened his arms as if ready to give me a hug and when he saw the look of horror on my face he put his arms down and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey Clary! How are ya?" he asked and I smiled.

"Peachy and you?" I said and he grinned.

"Grand, well come on and meet my girlfriend!" he said and started walking down the steps and thats when I noticed and beautiful girl waiting on the path looking a little lost, she had tanned skin and light caramel hair that shimmered in the sunlight, full lips that fashioned ruby red lipgloss and big blue eyes that sported long lashes. She was beautiful and when she spotted her boyfriend coming down the stairs she broke into a full grin that lit up her face.

I walked down the stairs and her mouth fell open. When I was in front of her I smiled and extended my hand, she put her hand in mine and shook it still looking at me as if I was a model with the highest heels she'd ever seen.

"Hi I'm Clary" I said and she shook her head and smiled a warm smile at me.

"The names Maia" she said enthusiastically.

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Come on ladies we have some shopping to do and from yesterdays shopping experience this is going to be worse!" he said and I smiled sadly at him, confirming his statement.

We got in the car and drove off.

~0~o~0~

When we got to the shops I was all giddy with excitement, Maia had told me all about the clothes and shoes but the thing that had caught my attention was the apparent huge art store that I WAS going into.

As we walked through the doors my mouth fell open, the place was HUGE! It had boutiques and shoe shops everywhere.

Maia squealed and grabbed my hand and we rushed over to the first boutique and started to shop.

**3 hours and 10,000 boutiques later...**

"I am so HUNGRY!" Maia said and Jordan nodded but I didn't, see I never really ate much only the stuff I needed to survive and when I had found out I was a Shadowhunter I had tested myself to the limit, I went a week without food but I drank alot of water and right now I wasn't that hungry.

"I'm not" I said and both of their heads swivelled towards me with a look of horror on both of their faces.

"What! I'm just tellin' the truth!" I shrugged and looked at my watch.

"Oh Damn!" I said and fished around in my bag for my phone.

"What?" Maia asked.

I looked at her and my fingers latched onto my phone and I pulled it out and turned it on, I grimaced when I saw 15 missed calls from Luke.

"Shit!" I muttered.

"WHAT?!" Both Maia and Jordan said.

"Luke, my step dad has rung me 15 times, I'm pooped" I said and looked into Maia's widened gaze.

"W-what's you step dads last name?" she stuttered and I frowned.

"Garroway, Luke Garroway" I said and Maia and Jordan's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"Shit!" Maia whispered and they both shot up and bolted.

I jumped up.

"Guys! Whats wrong? I'm...sorry" I said and tears welled as I saw them hide behind a ice cream trolley.

I dropped down next to the 4 trolleys of stuff for the house, clothes, canvases and art supplies and movies/books.

"I knew it was to frickin' good to be true" I sobbed and whipped away the tears that fell down my cheeks.

A shadow fell over me and I looked up at the scared looking Jordan with pleading eyes.

"Shadowhunter" he whispered and I jumped up and eyed him.

"How do you know that?!" I growled and he shook his head and leaned in so he could whispered into my ear.

"Maia and I are Werewolves...Just like your step-dad...our pack-leader" he said and I jerked back and looked him in the eye.

"That lying, fury BAS***D!" I muttered and started to shake with rage and before I knew what was happening I was enveloped in a warm hug that I collapsed into.

"Its alright, I've got you" Maia whispered as I clung to her and from deep down inside me a pain so old it was just raw emotion came up and tears streamed down my face and as I cried into Maia's shirt Jordan shielded us from prying eyes.

I pulled away from Maia and wiped my tears away. Taking a deep breath I looked into the worried gazes of Jordan and Maia.

"I'm so sorry I-I...M-my mu- life was been pretty messed up and I have alot of stuff to do in the house...I have to paint and settle when all I want to do is go home" I said and my lip trembled.

"PAINT!" Maia squealed with an excited look on her face. I nodded and she grabbed my hands in hers and smiled at me.

"I-We want to help" she said gesturing to Jordan and herself.

"Thanks guys! That would be great! But its alot of painting and we only have till tomorrow morning" I said and looked down. A long manicured finger slid under my chin and pushed my head back up.

"No probs! We got heaps of friend and some you might benefit from!" She said and waggled her eyebrows, I laughed and she smiled and leaned closer to my ear.

"Shadowhunters" she said and I looked at her and nodded.

"Cool, I'll make some calls and you take my darling here and go get another pair of heels cause they always make us girls feel better!" she said and whipped out her phone and Jordan grabbed my hand and we ran towards the shoe shop.

~0~o~0~

I threw open the door and we all walked in.

"OMG its so pretty in here!" Maia said and then sniffed the air and took a step towards the stairs.

"Come into the kitchen and you can dump your stuff." We had taken a quick stop at Maia and Jordan's to grab 6 sleeping bags and pillows even though we had got sleeping bags, blankets and pillows at the shops it was just so we could use the old ones first.

We walked into the kitchen and they dumped their stuff on the floor with a THUD!

I walked over to the millions of shopping bags we had and pulled out the shiny new kettle and tea bags, if I was going to buy it I was going to use it.

There was a rap at the door and we all went for it and then Maia stopped and looked at my bare feet.

"F**k" she muttered and so did Jordan.

Maia grabbed me and the box with the beautiful indigo 7 inch high heels and we raced up the stairs and when we got to the top, just out of site she sat me down and reseled the bag off the beauties. When she finally ripped the whole thing apart I grabbed the shoes out of her hand slipped them on my feet and sighed.

"Maia!" a girls voice bellowed and Maia pointed to her and the stairs and then to me and the stairs and I nodded and she walked down them.

I heard Maia saying hello and then she said.

"May I present to you the gorgeous Clary" and I started to descend the staircase.

I looked at the people in the house, the first a girl with Black hair and brown eyes was smiling at me, the next was a boy who I guessed was the girls sister because he too had black hair but blue eyes and then my gaze locked with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen...all golden glory with them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Song choice is - Let it go by Idina Menzel.**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Love Ciara xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 3 I hope you like it and PLEASE review guys! I need reviews to help me get better, so please review :) ENJOY!**

* * *

I stared at the boy in absolute appreciation.

He had golden eyes, golden blonde hair and full lips that I wanted to kiss.

Maia cleared her throat and my gaze shot over to her.

"Clary this is Isabelle" she said and pointed to the girl.

"And this is Alec and Jace" Maia said and pointed to the boy with black hair when she said Alec and the golden boy when she said Jace.

"Hi" I said and the girl smiled snd came up to me and stuck out her hand.

"Its nice to meet you!" she said and I nodded and slipped my hand in hers and shook it.

The boys nodded to me and my gaze met Jace's and he held it and then he winked at me, blood rushed to my face and I turned scarlet.

"Lets go paint" I said and walked into the family room where all the paint was. I grabbed the paint for the kitchen, brushes, rollers and paint tray. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Maia and Jordan already had the painting aprons.

We all put on aprons and I filled the paint tray with paint and gave everyone a brush and we started painting, talking and laughing at things we all said, inside I was feeling really happy for the first time because I had friends...and then it all went to hell.

"So Clary what do you think of being a Shadowhunter? Was any of your family hard on the training or stuff?" Isabelle asked with a smile.

"Well no. See I haven't really trained in a while cause of some family issues...but I do, do ballet so I keep myself fit and am ready for a fight any day!" I said and Isabelle nodded.

"Your gonna have to show us your dancing!" she said and I nodded.

I looked at all the bits that I'd painted and smiled.

"So what's this this about your step-dad being a werewolf, what was your mum thinking?!" Jace said and I froze.

"JACE!" Maia shrieked and he looked at her with questions in his eyes.

I hopped down from the chair I was standing on, just holding myself together. I wiped my hands on my apron and untied it.

"I-I'll be back in um…a few minute" I said and walked around the corner and pressed my back to the wall and slid down onto the step as the tears started streaming down my face.

"Jace you Idiot! Don't talk about her mum, something happened a few years ago and she's been fragile ever since!" Maia whisper/yelled at him.

"Oh shit! I didn't know I'm so sorry!" he said and I heard someone growl, supposedly Jordan.

"Don't say sorry to us man, say sorry to her!" Jordan said and I heard a ruffle and footsteps.

I rushed up the stairs, not wanting any company as I cried for my mother.

I got to my bedroom and ran inside, shutting the door behind me.

Sighing I walked over to my windowsill and sat down. I picked up the picture of my mum that rested there, tears gushed down my face and I pulled the picture to my chest and curled up into a bowl.

"I wish I was with you mum." I sobbed.

There was a quiet knock on the door and I heard it open.

"Clary? Oh…are you alright?" Jace asked and a sob escaped my lips.

"Shit, Clary, I don't know what to do" He said, sounding worried.

"Just go away," I whispered. "You can't do anything. Know one can," I sobbed into my hands, warm tears leaking threw my fingers.

Strong arms picked me up and then I was on Jace's lap and his arms were around me. I buried my face in his shirt and cried into it.

He rested his chin on my head and started making shhing noises. I felt his every breath and movement. Being pressed up against him I felt the heat that he radiated and the muscles under his shirt that rippled when he moved.

Finally when the tears stopped I breathed in and smelt his cologne, it was earthy with a hint of sandalwood. He smelled delicious.

I pulled back from his warm chest and looked into his sorry filled eyes.

"Sorry, I just…things have happened to me and I just lost it. I hope we can put this aside and just continue being friends?" I said even though I wanted a lot more that friendship from him.

He nodded and looked around my bare bedroom.

"Ah…nice room" he said and I laughed.

"Thank you! I'm sure you see the designer looks it called 'a la bare', I personally love it" I said and he threw his head back and laughed, then he looked me in the eye and I went silent.

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek, he started to lean forward and I didn't stop him because I wanted him to kiss me.

Just as our lips were about to touch there was a rap at the door. I jerked back and jumped off of Jace's lap.

"Jace, Clary we've finished painting the kitchen and we're starved so we're ordering in pizza so hurry up and get down here!" Isabelle ordered and then we heard her retreating footsteps.

"Oh and Clary bring your dance shoes, we need some entertainment cause you have no TV!" she said sounding farther away this time.

"Will do!" I yelled, putting on as much of a cheery tone as I could.

I looked back at Jace and saw pure longing in his eyes.

"Clary I'm so sorry!" he said and I looked away, I sighed.

"Look Jace, you're a nice guy and your hot but I don't wanna get your hopes up about getting any attention from me because I'm just a girl who likes to dance and do art and hopefully I can make a living from that because in a few months I'll be 18 and as soon as I am, I'm gone. No traces, no nothing so I'm gonna just pretend that didn't happen so that you're safe…from me, because frankly, I'm the person you don't want to be with" I said and walked over to my pointe shoes and tights, grabbing my night shorts I walked I walked out of the room and into the bathroom and got changed.

I took the stairs 3 at a time and when I made it to the bottom I walked into the family room were everyone was sitting in a circle, eating pizza.

I walked over to them and they all gawked at my tight, clad legs. I had really muscly legs and in tights you could see it.

I grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it in a few bites.

"Well come on girl! I wanna see some dancing!" Isabelle said.

I nodded and slipped on my pointe shoes.

I stood up and extended one of my legs into the air, fully up so that it was touching my forehead.

Everyone gasped and I smiled triumphantly. I slid down into the splits and felt my muscles pull and I relaxed because it all felt so good.

After 10 minutes of hard on the core stretches I looked at everyone who's stares were on my legs. I smiled and then pushed up on my toes, like a real ballerina on pointe and everyone's mouths dropped.

~0~o~0~

I grabbed my phone and checked the time, 5:00pm it read.

"Right! Come on guys we have to paint the whole house and we only have till 10 tomorrow morning to finish painting so we can get all the furniture in" I said and we all piled into the family room.

6 hours later…

It was 11 O'clock and we had only my room to go. We had painted all the other rooms (Except for Luke's) and we had all be talking about Shadowhunting and downworlders.

"I am so tired!" Isabelle said and we all yawned and I nodded in agreement.

"Just this last room and then we can all go for a shower and go to bed" I said and everyone nodded.

We got the green paint and started…

An hour later…

Isabelle stumbled down the stairs from tiredness and then looked down at her high heel clad feet and shrieked.

I rushed over to her and grabbed her arms as she shrieked again.

"Isabelle what's wrong?!" I asked in a worried voice.

"THERE'S PAINT ON MY SHOES!" she shrieked.

I burst out laughing as everyone rushed down the stairs.

"What's the matter?" Alec asked and I dropped down next to the hundreds of bags and started kicking my legs, laughing my face off.

"How can you laugh about my getting paint on my heels? I thought you liked heels!" Isabelle said, taking her shoes off.

"Oh Isabelle get over the shoes! We are all covered in paint and I am so tired that I don't give a flying F**K about shoes!" Maia yelled and walked back upstairs and I heard one of the 4 bathroom doors shut and the water turn on.

I grabbed a new pair of PJ's that consisted of fluffy pants and a long sleeved shirt that was probably going to show A LOT of cleavage.

Shoving past everyone I walked into MY bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Sighing I turned the shower on and stepped under the scorching spray. I scrubbed myself clean with my new grapefruit body wash and washed my hair, getting all the dust and paint that got on my hair off.

Standing under the amazing hot water, I let myself relax.

There was a knock at the door, I pulled the curtain shut.

"Its probably Isabelle" I mutter to myself.

"COME IN!" I called and the door opened and closed again.

"I am so sorry for my laughing at you Isabelle, I just thought it was funny but I know it was wrong for me to laugh at you" I said and heard someone gasp, but it didn't sound like a girls gasp.

I pulled the shower curtain back a little and pocked my head out.

My eyes widen as I see who it really is… Jace is standing there, eyes wide looking at me with a smile.

I scream and yank the shower curtain closed again.

"WHAT THE F**K JACE!" I scream.

"I'm sorry!" he said and I heard him scramble towards the door.

"GET OUT!" I scream at him and then the next thing I know there's an almighty THUD! And I hear Jace groan.

I peek out of the shower curtain and see him on the floor, out like a light.

"For gods sake!" I growl and look around for my towel and see its across the bathroom and to get it I would have to get out of the shower.

So not going to happen, I tell myself.

"Jace!" I say but he doesn't move.

"Jace can you hear me?" I ask, nothing.

I look at him once more and pull the curtain back a little, he doesn't move and so I dash across the room and grab the towel and wrap it around my shivering body.

I kneel down next to his unconscious body and roll him onto his back.

"Jace…are you awake?" I ask and poke his chest.

I tuck my long, wet hair behind my ear.

"Jace, wake up!" I say and give him a shove…he doesn't move, I narrow my eyes.

"WAKE UP!" I said and slap him across the face but again he doesn't move and so I get up and plonk myself down on his chest…hard.

"Oh come on Jace I'm freezing here and you are pretending to be unconscious, GET UP!" I bring my hand back and slap him as hard as I can across his face.

He jerks and opens his eyes.

"Where am I?" he says and then does a double take at me sitting on his chest, I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I must be having a dream" he says and looks me over I growl.

"No dream smart ass you were unconscious and I had to get out of my shower to wake you up!" I said and stood up.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you!" he said, his eyes still on my curvy figure.

"Yeah but does it have to be when I'm in the shower!" I said and he smiled.

"I would love to do a lot more things with you while you're in the shower" he said and I went scarlet.

I looked away and then looked back up at him and he pulled me flush against him.

"Jace, stop it!" I said but he shook his head and started to lean down.

"Not in a million years" he said and I turned my head so he couldn't kiss my lips and then his lips were on my neck, kissing away the droplets of water that were dotted along my body.

He sucked my skin and when he pulled away he made a popping sound with his lips and went to a new spot.

I started to lose myself and then remembered that I had only just met this guy.

I shoved him away and he looked shocked.

"You ever do that again and you won't see the light of day ever again! Now GET OUT!" I said and he looked down and walked out.

I waited till I heard his retreating footsteps and then dropped to the ground and started to hyperventilate.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" I wheezed.

"Pull yourself together man" I told myself and got up and started getting ready for bed.

~0~o~0~

I walked into the family room were Isabelle was setting up the sleeping bags on her own.

I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder; she turned around and looked at me.

"I'm sorry," I said and she smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back.

Everyone eventually came in and settled down in there sleeping bags.

Isabelle was on my right but I didn't know who was on my left.

I opened my eyes and stared into a pair of golden eyes, Jace's eyes.

He smiled at me and I frowned at him and turned over and looked at the already asleep Isabelle, she looked so cute when she slept.

"Goodnight everyone!" Jordan said and the lights went off.

I snuggled into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes, wishing for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews guys seriously! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating in a while but I have here for you Chapter 4 :) I hope you like it and please share your thoughts and review :) ENJOY! :Dxxx**

* * *

I stirred the coffee and sighed as the bitter-sweet smell filled my lungs.

"Is that coffee?" Isabelle said and I looked up and smiled, nodding I poured the milk in and handed her the cup.

She took a sip and groaned.

"What time did you get up at?" she asked and yawned.

"I get up really early everyday but my phones dead so I don't know?" I said and shrugged.

"Yes well as soon as the guys drop all the stuff off and we set it up, I'm going back to bed!" she said and I laughed.

I grabbed 4 other mugs and spooned 2 teaspoons of coffee in all of them and then put a good dosing of milk and hot water.

Walking into the family room it took all my might not to burst out laughing! Maia and Jordan where tangled together, Alec was all spread out and Jace...well he had his bum up in the air and was snoring...loudly!

I walked over to Maia and Jordan and gave them a good old fashioned shake to wake them up.

Maia groaned and snuggled in closer to Jordan.

"What could you possibly want?!" she growled and I grabbed her feet and yanked her away from Jordan who bolted upright and looked at us with sleepy eyes.

"Come on, there's coffee in the kitchen and I'm gonna make some breakfast. So GET UP!" I yelled and they both ran into the kitchen and I vaguely heard the sound of kissing and moans.

"Gross! HAVE SEX SOMEWHERE ELSE!" I yelled and heard them laugh.

"Like on the lawn!" I said and Jordan burst into fits of laughter.

Isabelle walked over to Alec and threw her pillow at him, he shot up and she giggled and pointed to the kitchen.

"Go get yourself a cup of coffee!" she said and he trudged threw.

"BUT WATCH OUT THOSE TWO ARE MAKING OUT IN THERE!" I shouted after him and heard him laugh.

I smiled and looked at Jace, then Isabelle who raised her eyebrows at his sleeping form.

She walked over and gave him a nudge with her foot.

"Jace, its time to get up!" she said and he gave a loud snore.

"JACE YOU IDIOT! GET UP!" She yelled and kicked him in the ribs but again he just kept snoring.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen and when I came back out I was armed.

"Jace, you might want to get up now!" I said and he groaned and rolled over.

"Your choice!" I said and dumped the freezing cold water that I had gotten from the kitchen, on his face.

He shot up and shouted.

Isabelle and I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee's in the kitchen when you want it!" I said as we walked out.

~0~o~0~

I slipped into my new sneakers and brought my leg up and over my head.

I sighed as I felt the muscles in my leg stretch and loosen.

"You know thats really something," Jace said and I turned my head to look at him.

"Yeah well I've been doing ballet for over a third of my life, not that hard anymore," I said and brought my leg down.

"Yeah well I do a lot of demon hunting so I'm pretty flexible myself," he said and tried to go down into the splits...but failed...miserably.

I slid down into them easily and laughed when I saw his face.

"Some people just cant do them and some, like me, can!" I said and stood up and walked out.

* * *

**Sorry its so short but I have a lot to do today :( I will hopefully post again soon!**

**Sharing you thoughts would make me very happy! So review please!**

**Speak to you soon my Lovelies!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while :( and sorry for the really short chapter that was chapter 4 :( I have a bit of a problem with my left hand right now and its taking time to write...But hopefully you'll like this chapter! :) Please enjoy and please review afterwards :) I love reading what you have to say and it always brightens my day :) ~C:Dxxx**

* * *

"Ahhhh!" I said and dropped down onto the couch, just barely keeping my eyes open.

Jace dropped down next to me and smiled, I glared at him and turned over.

All the furniture was sorted in the house and I was glad! We had everything in and put in the right place.

Isabelle walked in and smiled at me.

"Well I am going to catch a few more hours sleep!" she said and grabbed her sleeping bag and pillow and walked out and up the stairs, I heard a door slam shut and smiled.

I got up and shut all the blinds and curtains to make it dark because it was actually quite hot, surprisingly.

Jordan and Maia were in one of the spare rooms, sleeping and Alec had gone home after complaining that his head was pounding, so that really only left Jace and I.

I pushed my hair back and tied it in a pony tale.

Sitting on the couch opposite from Jace, I cuddled into my pillow and rested my head on it.

"You know I really don't see your problem with me," Jace said and my eyes shot open and I looked at him.

"I don't have a problem with you," I said and he shook his head.

"Then why do you turn away when I smile at you or move to a different couch when I sit next to you, huh?" he said and anger bubbled inside me.

"Just because every girl falls at your feet Jace, doesn't mean there isn't the odd girl out there that won't!" I growled and he scoffed.

"Girls don't fall at my feet!" he brushed me off but I could see it on his face that he was lying.

"I know they do because I can see it on your face," I said calmly and he growled.

"I tried being nice but all I get for it is attitude!" he said and I stood up.

"No, this is attitude! F**K OFF and get a life!" I sneered and he flung his hand towards me.

"Thats what I mean! All I do is be nice and you just sneer at me and turn away!" he yelled.

"Oh do you want to see me rock your world then!" I said and sauntered towards him.

I pouted my lips a little bit and climbed onto his lap and his eyes bulged.

I pressed my chest to him and leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, his breath came out ragged and I smiled.

"You have it bad for me, don't you!" I said and clicked my tongue.

He mumbled something and I nodded to him like he was a child.

"Tell me what you want Jace," I said and he opened his mouth but no words came out and I smiled.

"I can't here you!" I said and he took a deep breath.

"I want you to kiss me," he whispered and I smiled.

"Much better!" I said and leaned forward and smashed my lips to his.

His arms circled my waist and arched my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers threw his hair.

His hands pushed my tank up and I gasped when he touched my skin, sending little electric shocks into my skin where ever he touched.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and I nibbled on his lower lip and he groaned.

My hands explored him and I smiled as he did the same.

I ran my palm over his stubble ridden cheek and he pulled back and started kissing my neck, pushing the strap of my tank down and kissing down my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing but he brought out the worst in me.

His lips were back on mine and he arched my back and ran his thumb over my cheek bone and I smiled against his lips.

When I finally pulled away we were breathing deeply and I looked at Jace and he smiled.

"I knew you liked me," he whispered and I nodded.

He buried his face in my hair and breathed deeply. I was still on his lap and ran my fingers threw his hair.

"Whats this?!" said someone behind us and I jumped off of Jace's lap and turned to look at Isabelle, Maia and Jordan who were grinning like idiots.

I blushed deeply and Jace stood up and put his arm around my shoulder.

"None of your business!" he said and they all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We saw everything, ya dingo!" Maia said and my jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" I screamed and they all straightened up.

"Um...Sorry?" Jordan said and I walked up to him, anger blazing inside of me.

"F**K OFF!" I screamed and raced out towards the door.

I pulled on a pair of socks and my thigh high boots and leather jacket and ran out the door.

I pulled my keys out my pocket and put them in the keyhole of my bike and started it up.

Swinging my leg up and over I sat on the seat and revved it.

"CLARY! Please stop! We're sorry!" Isabelle shouted and I took off.

On my bike I felt free but right now I just felt humiliated.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but ignored it.

I got to the beach and parked.

Sitting on the grass I cried. For my mum, my dad and for the humiliation I felt.

"They set me up! How could they!" I cried.

"Clary is that you?"

* * *

**Sorry its short but...**

**Reviews please! I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peoples! :} I have fantastic news! I have a new Fanfic! But its not about TMI its about the book 'Anna Dressed in Blood'. I LOVEEEE That book probably as much as I love TMI (Well TMI is my fav...) so if any of you wonderful readers have read 'Anna Dressed in Blood' then maybe you could check it out :) Ok now, I'm really sorry that the last 2 chapters have been really short but I'm going to TRY make this one longer :} I hope you like it and please ENJOY!**

* * *

I turn around and look at a teenage boy with brown curliyish hair and glasses...I've never seen him in my life.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I ask and the boy smiles.

"Yeah! I used to go to school with you," he says and I raised an eyebrow at him.

I never made friends at school, all I ever really had was my sketch book.

"Uha...well on that note I think I might just...you know...go," I said and stood up.

"No! Wait!" he cried and grabbed my wrist, jerking me to a stop.

I looked at his cold fingers wrapped around my wrist and back up at him and sneered.

"Daylighter!" I growled and then grabbed his arm and flipped him around in mid air and slammed him into the ground.

"Wow, wow, wow! My name is Simon!" he said with his hands up in surrender.

"I don't know any Sim-" I was cut off by a memory flashing before my eyes.

**Flashback!**

_"Tag you're it!" cried a little red headed girl and then she started to run around the garden, a little vampire boy chasing after her._

_"SIMON!" Yelled a short stubby women as she stomped over and grabbed the boys wrist._

_"I told you to get in the car!" she yelled and the little red head plopped down on the ground as the boy stuttered out apologies._

_"Say good-bye and then get in the car," the women said and walked off._

_The red heads big green eyes filled with tears._

_"Do you have to go?" she sniffed and the boy nodded._

_"Yeah, we're going to Brooklyn for mums job," he said and sighed, helping the little girl up with a gentle pull._

_"I don't want you to go! You could hide in our basement!" she said and he shook his head._

_"I can't."_

_"SIMONNNN!" the women bellowed._

_He pulled the girl into his arms and they both sniffed, trying to hold back their tears._

_"Good-bye Clary, I'll miss you!" he whispered into her ear and then pulled away and ran out the gate, the girl following on his heals._

_She watched him get into the back-seat of a car and wave from the back window._

_She finally let the tears come as her friend drove away, sobbing as she waved._

**End of Flashback!**

I came back to reality and looked down at the boy on the ground and the small vampire boys face flashed in my mind.

"Simon?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. 

"Oh my God, Simon!" I said and offered my hand, he clasped it and I pulled him up.

"I'm so sorry!" I said and he nodded.

"Its fine, I was just so shocked to see you that I just couldn't let you go," he said and looked down.

I smiled and hurled myself at him, wrapping my arms around him.

Someone grabbed the back of my leather jacket and ripped me off of Simon and lifted me into the air.

I screamed and looked at Simon as his canines came down over his lower lip.

"LET GO OF HER!" he hissed and lunged towards us, but the one who was holding me up, kicked him in the gut and he flew into a tree.

"Simon!" I cried and brought my arms up and slipped out of my jacket and spun around.

I gasped as I saw a huge man looking at my empty jacket and then back up to me, he had a hat on and a scarf over his mouth.

I growled and bared my teeth at him.

"If you've hurt him, I will kill you!" I threatened and heard him growl from deep in his chest.

I had no weapons but I had my strength.

I curled my hands into fists and hurled myself at him, grabbing him and climbing him like a tree.

He tried and tried to get me off but failed as I moved around him quickly.

I climbed onto his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his neck, trying to cut of his air circulation.

His face started to turn purple and he reached up and tried to grab me but I slapped his hands away.

"Clary!" Someone yelled and I turned to see who had said it but all of a sudden my braid was yanked and I cried out.

Scarf and hat yanked my braid...hard. He grabbed my arm but kept a firm hold on my braid and pulled me off of him and threw me onto the grass.

I tried to push myself up but Scarf and hat kicked me in the gut and I fell back down and heard a crack as pain shot threw my ribs.

I screamed in agony and the guy dropped down to his knee's.

He rolled me over and I cried out but kicked out and my foot went straight into his nose.

He jerked back and I got up gingerly, holding my mid section as if my ribs were going to fall out.

I felt something rushed past me and looked up as Jace hurled himself at Scarf and Hat and started throwing punches, taking the guy down.

I. Will. Kill. You. If. You. Have. Hurt. Her!" he growled in between punches and the guy grunted and threw Jace off of him.

All of a sudden Isabelle, Maia, Jordan and Simon were beside me.

"Clary! Are you ok?" Maia asked and I coughed and blood sprayed out of my mouth.

I wobbled and toppled into Isabelle's arms.

"CLARY!" Isabelle cried and lowered me to the grass.

I leaned my head to the side and threw up blood all over the grass.

Black spots erupted in-front my vision and I moaned.

"Jace! I think one of her ribs has punctured her lungs.

"Ja-Jace," I mumbled as blood ran down the side of my face.

"Clary!" someone said and that was the last thing I heard before the blackness took me under.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Ok I have here for you Chapter 7 :} I have some not so wonderful news though, see school's starting back up and its going to be a nightmare, so I'm going to try update all my fanfics before Tuesday but after that it might be weekly or longer updates :( I'm really sorry but I have to focus on school and stuff, but I will update and it should be on weekends :) I hope you like this chapter and happy 2014 to all you wonderful people! :D 3 Cxxx**

* * *

"Will she be ok?"

"Its hard to tell at this point, but I did put an iratze on her so she should be fine," said voices.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times and looked around, I'm in my bedroom and it looks like a make shift hospital.

"She's waking up!"

I turned my head to the voice and smiled when I saw it was Isabelle and Alec.

Isabelle knelt down next to the bed and took my hand.

"Hi," I rasped and realised how dry my throat was.

She handed me a cup of water with a straw in it and I took a few grateful sips and nodded when I was done.

"How are you feeling?" she asked and I shifted and there was no pain in my rips.

"Fine, actually," I said and she smiled.

"Do you want to get up?" she asked and I nodded.

Isabelle pulled the covers down and I looked over my body, I'm wearing a pair of PJ shorts and my bra and there's a big bandage wrapped around my mid area, dried blood crusted on it.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I wobbled a bit but smiled when she took my arm and steadied me.

"Jace is going to be so happy to see you! He's been freaking out," she said as we walked out into the hall.

We stopped at the bathroom and she tilted her head towards the door.

"I assume you're going to want to go for a shower?" she said and I smiled.

"You assume correctly," I said and she laughed.

"Come out when you're done," she said and I nodded and walked in, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I stood in front of the mirror and my hand shot to my mouth when I saw how sick I looked, my eyes were rimmed with red and I was pale as a white sheet, my hair was limp and sad looking from not being looked after...how long had I been out for?

I stripped out of my dirty clothes and unwrapped the bandage, chucking it in the bin.

Turning on the shower, I hopped in and stood under the scorching spray, groaning as the warm water washed away all the blood and yuck on my body.

I scrubbed myself clean, washing my hair...twice and using a sponge that had magically appeared, to clean all the grime off of me.

Stepping out, I wrapped myself in a towel and looked in the mirror again, I looked much more vibrant but still a little sick, probably from not eating in a few days...but that never usually effected me.

I dried myself off and rubbed moisturiser into my dry skin, smiling as my skin bronzed a little.

I brushed my teeth and tied my blow dried hair into a braid that reached the bottom of my bum.

I re-wrapped myself in my towel and creeped out of the bathroom and into my room.

Searching all my drawers, I smiled, all my clothes were in the right drawers, probably Izzy's doing.

I picked a pair of black leggings and a elbow length emerald green top, that hid the bruising on my stomach.

Pulling a pair of fluffy pink socks on, I walked out of my room and down the stairs, into the living room.

Isabelle was on the couch next to Jace who had his head in his hands and was breathing heavily.

I leaned on the door frame and smiled as he blubbered something about how worried he was about me.

I walked up to him and Isabelle looked up and smiled but I put my finger to my lips and stood in-front of Jace.

I reached forward and ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair and smiled when he grabbed my hand.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" he asked but didn't look up.

I leaned down next to his ear.

"I'm not Izzy," I whispered and he shot up and let go of my hand.

He looked at me and happiness took over his features.

"CLARY!" he cried and grabbed me, leaning me down and kissing me with all the love in the world.

He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I opened my mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me with ferocity and I never wanted it to end.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes and smiled, his breathing erratic like mine.

"I'm so happy you're alright," he said and I smiled back up at him.

"Ok enough lovie dovie," Isabelle said and I smiled.

We finally un-latched ourselves from each other and looked at Izzy, hand in hand.

She looked down and anger was written all over her face.

"Clary, you know the guy that attacked you?" she asked and looked up at me.

I nodded and memories coerced through my mind of that day.

"Well when Jace was punching him, he nocked him out and so we brought him back here but he keeps on putting up a fight and we cant get the hat and scarf off of him," she said and Jace growled.

"...We were wondering...if you...could?" she asked and I looked at Jace who was all tense.

I looked back at Izzy and nodded.

She looked at Jace and he sighed.

We walked to the back of the house and down the basement stairs, thats when I heard it...screaming.

Iz opened the door and we walked in and down the hall into the back room.

"Don't scream Clary, ok?" Iz asked and I nodded.

She opened the door and my mouth dropped at the scene before me...Scarf and Hat was chained to the wall and was growling and snapping at Alec, Jordan and Maia, and on the wall beside him, cowering against the cold concrete was...Simon.

"SIMON!" I shrieked and ran towards him, dropping down beside him.

He looked up at me and smiled sadly, his breathing was shallow as though he had been beaten and he had welts on his wrists and ankles and cuts all over his bare chest.

I put my hand under his chin and lifted it gently, he moaned and closed his eyes.

"Simon," I whispered and he fainted.

I jumped up and spun around to face the others.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I screamed and they all looked down.

"We whipped him and beat him," Alec said and anger coursed through me.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" I yelled and they all looked down.

"Now he's almost dead!" I said and walked towards Alec and thrust my hand out, palm up.

"Key, now!" I said and he reached into his jeans pocket and produced a big old fashioned, bras key and placed it in my palm.

I spun on my heel and walked back over to Simon, unlocking the chains the held him.

He fell into my arms but didn't wake up.

_He needs blood!_

I looked at Izzy and tilted my head.

"Knife," I said and she nodded and chucked me one.

I brought the knife across my left wrist and cut deep.

I placed the knife down and watched as some of my blood leaked onto the concrete.

Lifting Simon's head onto my knee, I started to bring my wrist down...towards his mouth.

"CLARY NO!" Jace screamed and I looked at Jordan and Maia and they grabbed his arms and held him back.

I looked back at Simon and took a deep breath and shoved my wrist in-front of his mouth, squeezing it to drip some of my blood onto his lips and chin.

"NO! CLARY! HE'LL KILL YOU!" Jace screamed, trying to rip his arms from Maia and Jordan's Werewolf grip, but he couldn't.

I watched Simon closely and when all hope was lost...his eyes shot opened and he opened his mouth...his canines extended.

He grabbed my arm in a motion so quick it was a blur and brought it to his lips, biting into my skin.

I cried out and Jace screamed as Simon drank, but not greedily.

Fisting my other hand, I gritted my teeth as he grabbed my arm and squeezed, to get maximum blood.

I started to shake and as soon as I did Simon pulled away and sat up...as I fell to the ground.

I closed my eyes as I writhed on the floor, arms wrapped around me and I looked up at Simon's worried face.

"Why would you do that?" he asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"How did you know I would stop?" he asked and frowned at me, I smiled back up at him as the shakes wore off.

"Because I knew you wouldn't kill me and that you're strong enough to stop," I whispered and Maia and Jordan let Jace go.

He ran up to me and sank down onto the floor, looking me over.

"You're a fool!" he said and my smile sank away.

"But you're _my _brave fool!" he said and kissed me.

When he pulled back I smiled.

Simon stood up and looked down at me and smiled.

"Thank you Clary," he said and I nodded.

Jace helped me up and I looked at Hat and Scarf who was motionless and underneath his hat his eyes were wide.

I nodded to Jace, I was fine my wrist just hurt.

I walked over to Hat and Scarf and he growled, but I wash't scared.

"Who are you?" I asked and he looked away, I brought my foot back and kicked him in the ribs with enough force to brake all his ribs.

He cried out and I grabbed the chain to his right arm.

"I'll ask one more time, WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled and he stayed silent.

I shook my head.

"Your choice," I said and yanked on the chain and there was an almighty POP! and he screamed and toppled over, breathing heavily.

"I'm starting to get sick of you, just tell me and I will stop hurting you!" I said and he said nothing.

"Thats it!" I growled and grabbed him, brought my fist back and thrust it into his face.

He flew back and smashed into the wall...and didn't get up again.

I walked over to him and pulled his hat off and then his scarf.

I gasped and all the others ran over.

Hurt shot through me as I looked at the face that had greeted me for years.

"Luke."

* * *

**Hahaha! I'm evil! Cliff-hanger! mwahahahaha! I'll update soon, promise :D**

**Reviews Please!**

**3 Ciara:Dxxx**


	8. Authors Note!

**Hello everyone! **

**I hope you guys are all enjoying my fanfics and I'm sorry to say that there's only probably going to be weekly updates from now on, sorry :( But I have school and as much as I want my life to revolve around my fanfiction, it can't :( I hope that all you people out there that have read my fanfic's are enjoying them and I'm so happy with the wonderful comments I'm getting :) It brightens my day! One thing that will hopefully happen is that my chapters will get longer :) I'll try contribute a little everyday so that when the chapter finishes it will be long and will sum up the amount of chapters I should have done all in one :) I hope you all have a wonderful week and I will hopefully speak to you next week!**

**TTFN my Lovelies! xxx**

**Love CiaraFray260600! **


End file.
